Can he love somone like me?
by Purpehays10
Summary: this mainly a cris and nat story and this is complete
1. Can he love someone like me 1

Title: Can he love someone like me 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful

"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet"

Natalie got home and she the second she was in a room where no one else was. She just screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take what Jen was going she couldn't take seeing Cris anymore because all she could think about what how much she loved him. But Jen was right though Cris loved only her, he couldn't possibly love someone like me, could he?

Cris left the station hoping Antonio was ok. Then he started to think back to Natalie and Jen. Was he doing the right thing leaving them together alone? Was he doing the right think with Natalie? Trying to ignore the feelings he had for her? Was it right for him to lie to Jen? He stopped himself. He couldn't let Natalie be all he ever thought about. He would go insane. He decided to just head home and see what was left of the two women he cared about.

Jen sat down on the couch with an evil smile on her face. Natalie, thought she'd seen the worse, she hadn't seen anything yet, either had Cris. They were both going to pay for lying to her. They were going to find out what happens when you cross her. She loved Cris, but he was lying to her now, he had almost cheated on her. She loved him but she could not take what he done to her.


	2. Can he love someone like me 2

Title: Can he love someone like me 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful

"Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one"

Cris walked into his apartment and was shocked to see Jen sitting on the couch. He went over to her. "Where's Natalie?" He asked worried.

"She went home, it seems she had a headache." Jen said getting up.

"But she's ok?" Cris asked worried.

"I guess. What are you so worried about any way?" 

"I just want to make sure she's ok, that's all."

"How about let's not worry about Natalie, she'll be fine. We will cal her tomorrow to check up on her. Ok?" Jen asked trying to act as she cared.

"Actually if it's ok I'd like to call and check up on her." Cris said as he went for the phone.

"But she's probably asleep." Jen said as she put the phone down.

"Well you don't know that, and if she is asleep then Jess or Rex will answer the phone." Cris said as he picked up the phone again.

"Why can't you just check on her in the morning?" Jen asked annoyed.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Cris asked shocked as Jen put the phone down.

Natalie drew her self a bath, she could not take the stress any more, it was causing her to almost have a real headache. As she got in the water and closed her eyes, she started to think back to Cris. That is all she could seem to think of these days. She had to get him out of her head. She couldn't think of anything else and it was driving her nuts. She loved him and she knew it but she also knew that he didn't love her and by thinking about him she was wasting her time. She had to find something or someone else to focus her energy on. There had to be someone. Think Natalie think, who could she possibly focus her energy on….

"I didn't mean anything by it, Cris, I just is it too much to ask for you and me just to spend some time together?" Jen asked.

"I guess not, I'm just worried about is there something wrong with that?" 

"No, I just…. Cris I think she wanted to get away from us for a little while. After you left, we were talking and…." Jen said acting nervous.

"What did she say?"

"She just… well she said that she need space, from you… she said she didn't like be dependent on you. I'm sorry Cris I know you don't want to know that but… I thought you should know."

"That doesn't sound like Natalie though."

"I'm sorry but it's true."


	3. Can he love someone like me 3

Title: Can he love someone like me 3/? 

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

Cris sat down on the couch shocked but what Jen had just told him. Natalie did not want to be around. It hurt, he did not know why it did but it did. Actually he did, he loved her, he couldn't tell her but he did.

Jen looked at him smiling but he could not tell, his thoughts were centered on Natalie. "Cris, are you ok?" Jen asked.

"Um… Jen I have to go. I'll be back soon." Cris said as he left quickly.

Jen sat down on the couch where Cris just was. She knew he was going to check the story but she had to make sure that he was not able to. She picked up the phone and dialed Natalie's number. 

"Hello?" Rex asked as he picked up the phone.

"Rex, this is Jen, Natalie's friend." Jen said lying.

"Yeah, I remember." Rex said not believing her.

"Did Natalie get home ok?" Jen asked faking her worry.

"Yes, she's home." 

"Look when she left my house she was very upset and not feeling well. I tried to convince her to take something to go to sleep, but I do not think she will. So I was wondering could you make sure she's does what ever it takes to make her feel better?"

Rex could tell something was off but he decided he had to get of the phone with Jen before he could figure out what was going. "I'll take of her, don't worry. And I'll tell her you called." 

"Don't!" Jen said too quickly.

"Why not?" Rex asked suspicious.

"No reason, I just… sorry Rex but someone is here. I've got to go." Jen said hanging up the phone. 

Jen went over to her door and was glad to see her mother standing there.  "Mom what are you doing here?"

Lindsay came in. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"Well Cris is about to be back…." Jen said worried.

"That's ok, I won't stay long. I just feel like we need to talk about some things." 

"What things?"

"Well last time I was here, I got the impression that something was wrong with you."

"Nothing's wrong mom." Jen said lying.

"I mean I know we're haven't been close for a long time but if something is would you tell me?" 

"Yes I would, mom stop worrying I'm fine. Believe me." Jen said lying.

"Really?"

"Yes, now please I need you to leave before Cris gets back."

"Ok, I'm going. Just Jen, please come to me if something does go wrong." Lindsay begged.

"Ok, that was weird." Rex said as he hung up the phone and headed up to Natalie's room. When he got to the door, he knocked. 

"Come in." Natalie screamed.

Rex opened the door. "Are you ok?" 

"I've been better, why?" 

"You just look like your not feeling well like you need some sleep are something."

"I do but I don't think I'll actually be able to sleep though." She said annoyed.

He sat on the bed next to her. "What's really wrong, Natty? Is it Cristian?"

"Yeah, just having to see Jen and him together made me feel horrible."

"Why should you feel horrible?"  

"Because Jen is being so nice to me, nicer than I ever seen her be and I'm lying to her."

"Speaking of Jen she just called to make sure you were ok." 

"Again there she goes being nice."  Natalie said annoyed. "I can't take this much longer!"

Rex laughed. "Well then try to go to sleep. Take something if it'll help but get some rest please." Rex begged as he got up.

"Thanks, I will." Natalie said as Rex left the room.

Cris came up to Natalie's door and knocked. What was he going to do if she said that what Jen said was true? What was he going to do if it wasn't? 

The door opened. "Cristian what are you doing here?" Jess asked as she opened the door.

"I was hoping to talk to Natalie." Cris said nervously.

"Rex, where's Natalie?" Jess asked Rex who was in the living room.

Rex came in. "Cris, hi. Natalie just took something to go to sleep. Is there a message I can give her?" 

"Yes…" Cris started to say but thought twice about it. "Actually I think I'll find her tomorrow. Thanks Jess and Rex." He said as he started to walk away.

"Do you know what's going on with Natalie and Cristian?" Jess asked as she closed the door.

"No clue." Rex said as he headed back to the living room.

"Yeah well I don't believe that." Jess said to her self. 


	4. Can he love someone like me 4

Title: Can he love someone like me 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing"

Natalie woke up and looked in the mirror. It was another day. Another day of having to deal with Cris and Jen. "Can't I just wave a wand and make this all go away!" She screamed.

"Make what go away?" Jess asked as she came in her room. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, at least as fine as I'm going to be." Natalie said.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Cristian came by last night." 

"Why? When?" Natalie asked worried.

"After you went to sleep, don't worry he said he'd find you today."

"Oh great." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Natalie what's going on with you and Cris any way?" 

"No…." Natalie started to say.

"Don't even try to tell me it's nothing, Rex tried that, Cris tried that and I didn't believe them either." 

"You don't want to know any way, Jess believe me." 

"Why would I want to know?"

"Because that means you would have to be dragged down along with me and into this mess and believe me it's not fun." 

"Fine, what ever, I just hope that things get better." Jess said as she started to leave.

"Me too, they have to get better."

"So about this dance there having at the collage we're going right?" Jen asked Cristian.

"Yeah I guess." Cris said not paying attention to what she was saying.

"Well is Natalie going to go? I wouldn't want her to not go because she had no one to go with you know?" Jen said faking sympathy.

"Yeah she's going with Chad." Cris said sadly.

"Oh I bet they make a cute couple. I'm so happy for her, she deserves to be in love like you and me." 

"Yeah she does deserve that doesn't she?" Cris asked.

"Yes every one should be as happy as you and me, so in love." 

"Right." Cris said sarcastically.

"So coming to class with me?" Jen asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Actually I have some things I want to do first before I go." 

"That's fine, I'll see you there. I love you." Jen said giving him a kiss.

"I love you too." he said through his teeth

As soon as Jen was out the door, he dialed Natalie's number. There was a knock at the door.  He hung the phone up and headed to the door. He was shocked to see Natalie standing there. 

"Thought I'd make it easier on you, this way you don't have to look for me." She said.

Jen came out of the bathroom, smiling. She knew what the results were going to say. At least she hoped she knew what the results were going to say. She had to be pregnant. She just had to be. 

The door opened to the bathroom and Jen hid the test behind her back.

It was Jessica. "Jen, how are you do?" 

"I'm doing fine, what are you doing here?" She asked quickly.

"I'm coming to wash my hands, are you ok? You don't look so good." Jessica said worried.

"I'm fine, really."

"Well with everything that's happened you're probably relived I bet." Jess said as she turned on the faucet. 

"What?" Jen asked confused.

"You know with your mom being out of jail and everything." She said as she dried off her hands.

"Right, yes I'm very happy about that." Jen said.

"I'm glad to hear that, I'm going to go." Jessica said as she started to leave.

"OK bye." She said as Jessica walked out the door. As soon as she was gone, Jen looked at the test and smiled. She was pregnant.


	5. Can he love someone like me 5

Title: Can he love someone like me 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me "

"Are you ok?" Cris asked.

"Um… why do you ask?" Natalie asked as she came in.

"Jen told me you weren't feeling well."

"Yeah, that's what I told her."

"She also told me that you didn't want to see me any more."

"Now I know why you came to my house."

"Why don't you want to see me? What did I do?" He asked worried.

"I never…." Natalie started to say. "She reads minds I guess because I wanted to say that but couldn't."

"But you didn't tell her that?" Cris asked shocked.

"No, but that's not the point, the point is she's right."

"She is? Why?"

"Because I… I can't take this."

"Can't take what?"

"Can't take having to lie to Jen all the time about what happened and at the same time keeping you from her because you're being a such a good friend to me."

"You aren't keeping me from her, I choose to be like that." 

"But you need to be with Jen, she's the one you love." Natalie said sadly.

"She's not…." Cris started to say but the phone rang.

"I'm going to go. Um… tell Jen I'm fine and to stop worrying about me." Natalie said as she started to leave.

"Wait…" Cris said as the phone rang again.

"Answer that." Natalie said as she left.

Natalie headed into class, she had to get away. The phone had rung that was a sign; she was not supposed to have the conversation with him. Then Jen knowing that she needed to get away from Cris, that was just another sign. Every thing was telling her she should not tell Cris and now she was going to listen to it. Natalie did not notice where she was going because she ran into Jen. "I'm sorry." She said as she got up.

"It's ok, Natalie I was hoping to run into you." Jen said smiling.

"Oh really?" Natalie said sadly.

"Yeah, I need a friend to talk to and you're the friend I was looking for. Come over here, we need to talk." Jen said bringing her over to the couch.

"What could we possibly need to talk about?" Natalie asked worried.

"I've got great news but I'm a little worried how Cristian will take it. And you know him so well, I thought you might be able to help me find a way to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Natalie asked confused.

"First you've got to promise me you won't tell any one. I want to tell him before anyone else finds out." 

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I'm pregnant. I'm so happy. Aren't you?"

"You're what?" Natalie asked shocked.

"Pregnant, I know you're happy for me. Do you think Cris is going to be happy?" Jen asked faking worry.

"Of course he will be. He loves you." Natalie said lying.

"Oh thank you, I so needed to hear that." Jen said as she hugged her. "You're such a good friend, Natalie, I don't know what I'd ever do with out you." Jen said smiling.

"No problem that is what I'm here for. Oh Jen, I have to go." Natalie said getting up.

"Oh ok, you know Natalie I hope you find someone as great as Cris. You deserve it." Jen said smiling.

"Yeah thanks." Natalie said through her teeth.

Jen started to walk off smiling. She had gotten Natalie and it was priceless. She loved the look on Natalie's face. She wished she could take a picture of it and save it forever. Everything was going wonderful and she knew nothing could ever go wrong. 

"Jen?" 

Jen looked up shocked to see Al. "What?"

"Did I just hear…." He started to say.

"Did you just hear what?" Jen asked annoyed.

"You tell Natalie you were pregnant?" He asked in shock.

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations." Jen said mad.

"It doesn't matter, Jen. I want to know if it's the truth." 

"Would I say it, if it wasn't?" 

"Who's the father?" Al asked worried.

"Cris is of course."

"How do you know? I could be the father."

"You're not, stop worrying Al. I know for a fact that Cris is the father, so leave me alone!" Jen said as she pushed past him.

"Leave you alone! No, not until I know."

"I just told you. Get it through you head." Jen said as she started to walk off.

"I'm not so sure." Al said as Jen walked off.

Natalie just stood there shocked about what she had just heard.


	6. Can he love someone like me 6

Title: Can he love someone like me 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Ok I should tell Cris right?" Natalie asked her self. "I mean he deserves to know. I mean that is if Al wasn't lying again." Natalie said as she passed her living room. "If I don't tell him, then he'll end up raising a baby that might not be his." 

She sat down. "But what if it is? I mean he is sleeping with her. At least that is what Jen said. Was Jen lying or is Al lying?" Natalie let out a scream. "Why did I have to hear that! Now I don't know what to do!" 

"Hear what?" Cristian asked as he came into the living room.

"Um… Cris what are you doing here?" Natalie asked getting up.

"I came to finish our conversation." 

"Our conversation right…."

"You do want to finish it right?" He asked confused.

"You know what you have better things to do. Why don't you go find Jen and you two talk. Believe me you need to talk to Jen."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Well… look just go find her ok? She needs you. I can wait." Natalie said trying to get rid of him.

"There's something else going on. What is it?"  He asked as he stopped in front of the door.

"Nothing's going on, just talk to her please." Natalie begged.

"I will, but this isn't over. I want to know what's bothering you." Cris said as Natalie opened the door.

"And you will find out later." She said as she shut the door. "And it'll kill you if it's true." She said sadly.

Al walked into the house and slammed the door. "She can't do this to me!" Al screamed.

"What are you yelling about?" Max asked from the living room.

"Jen." Al said sadly.

"What happened with Jen now?"

"She's pregnant." Al said mad.

"Then you should be happy for her, right?"

"Not until I know for sure who's the father."

"Who else could it be other than Cristian?"

"Me." 

"What? Wait, that is not possible. You and Jen haven't slept together in a long time."

"Not true, we slept together not very long ago."

"When? And how?" Max asked confused.

"A little while ago at the Bay Berry Inn."

"She's still with Cristian right?"

"Yeah."

"And she was still with Cristian when you slept with her?"

"Yes."

"And who… I mean did she ask you to sleep with her or was this…." Max started to say.

"She asked, she almost begged."

"And you didn't tell her no?"

"Why should I? I love her."

"But she has a boyfriend, remember?"

"But they were in fight. He had cheated on her."

"And she was trying to get back at him by sleeping with you?"

"No, it wasn't like that."

"Look let me ask you a question, did you tell anyone else but you this happen?"

"Well no."

"And she never asked you again right?"

"One more time."

"And then nothing?"

"Right."

"She was using you."

"I don't care, seriously I don't. All I care about is that she's pregnant and the baby could be mine." 

"Yeah that a problem." 

Jen lit some candles around the apartment and then changed. She sat down on the couch and waited. She could not wait for Cristian to come home. She could not wait to see the look on his face when she told him. It was going to be priceless. She pictured what he was going to do and say. He would want to marry her of course, it would be the right thing to do. And they'd raise the child together, but he'd never know that the child wasn't his. And Al would never know that the child was his. And Natalie she'd want to be in my place. She's going to be so miserable because Cris and I will be married and she'll be all alone.

The door opened and Jen turned around.

"What's wrong?" Cris asked her worried.

"Did you talk to Natalie?" Jen asked faking worried.

"Yes, she said that I need to talk to you but she wouldn't tell me why." 

"That's because I asked her not to." 

"What's going on?" He asked as he noticed the candles.

"I've got some great news." Jen said smiling.

"What kind of news?"

"The kind that is going to change our lives forever."

"What's the news?" 

"We're going to have a baby." Jen said smiling.

"We're what!" Cris asked shocked.


	7. Can he love someone like me 7

Title: Can he love someone like me 7/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet"

"What are you doing?" Jessica asked as she came into the living room where Natalie was throwing pieces of trash at the wall.

"I'm trying to write a letter." Natalie said annoyed.

"It does not look like it's coming along to well." Jessica said sarcastically. 

"No, it's not." 

"So who are you writing to any way?" Jess asked confused.

"Cris." Natalie said as she started to write another letter.

"Cris? He lives here. Why don't you just call him?"

"Because I can't tell him this in person." 

"Ok." Jess said as she went and picked up a piece of paper and started to read it. "Dear Cris, I know you don't want to hear this and I know it's probably not true but I heard Jen say that she's pregnant and the baby might not be yours since she slept with Al …" Jess read out loud. "What in the hell are you trying to do?" Jessica asked mad.

"Jessica, you shouldn't have read that. I didn't want you to know." Natalie started to say as she got up.

"Didn't want me to know what? That you are trying to break up Jen and Cris? Why would you do that Natalie!" 

"I'm not trying to break them up, I'm just trying to tell him the truth."

"The truth! This is not the truth. This is just some lie that you made up to break them up. But the question is why? What do you want Cris for yourself?"

"No, I don't." Natalie said lying.

"I don't believe you. You want Cristian. Why can't you just go after some who doesn't have some one else?"

"I'm not going after him really. He's my friend and that's all he'll ever be."

"No, you want him to be more than just a friend but why would you ruin Al and Jen at the same time?"

"I'm not, Jessica you don't understand." Natalie said pleading with her.

"You know what I think I do and I'm not going to let you do it. I'm doing to go warn Cris, Jen and Al before you get to them."

"No! Jess you can't! Please." Natalie said grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me!" Jessica screamed.

"I can't! I can't let you tell Cris before I get a chance to." 

"Let go of me! I have to do this!" She screamed trying to get loose. "What are you going to hurt me too? Your own sister."

"No." She said letting go of her. "Jess, please you'll break Cristian's heart if you tell him." Natalie said pleading.

"It's better than letting a bitch like you do it." Jessica said as she walked out the door. 

Natalie picked up the phone and dialed Cristian's number.

"Are you sure?" Cristian asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm very sure. I took a test and it said that I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy." Cris said lying.

"Can you believe it? We're going to have a baby. I'm going to have your child."

"Jen, have you gone to a doctor yet. I mean remember last time…" Cris started to say.

"But this is different." Jen said as she took his hand and put it on her stomach. "Can't you feel it? I can. I can feel our child growing in side of me."

Cris took his hand away. "I can't feel it."

"Then you're not trying." Jen said sadly.

The phone rang. "I'm going to get it." Cris said.

"Cris, don't." Jen pleaded.

"Hello?" Cris asked.

"It's Natalie. I need to ask a very strange favor."   

"What?" Cris asked worried.

"Is there any chance you and Jen could get out of the apartment now and go some where's. I'll explain later. Cris, please." Natalie begged.

"Well we have to go to the hospital any way. I'll tell you why later." 

"I know, Jen's pregnant." Natalie said.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Cris asked.

"Yeah, kind of." Natalie said lying. "Just go please."

"Fine, as long as you promise to tell me later."

"I will." Natalie said lying.

Cris hung up the phone. "We're going to the hospital now." Cris said dragging Jen out of the apartment.

Jessica got to the Holden's and started to bang on the door.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" Roxy asked as she opened the door.

"I need to see Al. Is he here?" Jessica asked.

"You can't even say hi to your own mother?" Roxy asked smiling.

"Hi Roxy, now I need to talk to Al. It's important." Jessica said pushing past her. "Al!" She screamed.

"He's with Max." Roxy said.

"Al!" Jessica screamed again.

Al came out followed by Max. "What's going on here?" Al asked.

"I have to tell you something, it's very important." Jessica said.

"Jessica, we kind of have something we need to deal with right now." Max said.

"Believe me this is more important." Jessica said handing the paper to Al.

"What's this?" Al asked.

"Read it." Jessica said.

"Ok." Al said as he opened it. "Dear Cris, I know you don't want to hear this and I know it's probably not true but I heard Jen say that she's pregnant and the baby might not be yours since she slept with Al …" Al looked at Max shocked. "How did Natalie find about this?"

"It's true?" Jessica asked shocked.

"Did she say it was?" Al asked back.

"Yes, but it can't be. I know it's just something she made up to get Cristian away from Jen. It is isn't it?" Jessica asked worried.

"You know what Jessica we need to talk." Al said worried.


	8. Can he love someone like me 8

Title: Can he love someone like me 8/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me a t 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one"

"Al, is this thing true or is Natalie lying?" Jess asked.

"You know what Jessica I need to talk to my dad, how about I call you?" Al said as he tried to get her to leave.

"No! I'm not going till you tell me if this is true?" Jessica said mad.

"Jess I don't know if it's true. Only Natalie does."

"Only Natalie?"

"Yes, this is just another one of her schemes and I think you shouldn't give her the benefit of giving this to Cris or Jen just keep it between you and me." Al said lying.

"Why?"

"Because she cares about Cris to much to actually give it to him and if you don't then they will never find about it and they'll be fine. But if you do then Natalie will get exactly what she was hoping for them to break up."

"I guess you're right. You know Al I'm sorry that she tried to this to you."

"It's ok. I'm used to Natalie's tricks by now."

"Yeah and we're all tired of them. Oh and thanks Al for being so understanding, Natalie my not appreciate it but I do."

"Yeah well Natalie doesn't appreciate much now does she." Al said sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind…"

"I'll go and I'm really sorry about all this." Jess said as she opened the door.

"So am I." Al said as he closed it.

"You know sometimes I think that Natalie has to be my daughter." Roxy said.

"With all the problems she causes, I'm not surprised you think that." Max said annoyed. "No how about you don't cause any more problems and just let me and Al talk." Max said.

"Fine, but one of these days, Maxie you're going to realize that these problems I cause, I only do because I love you."

"Yeah, can you just go?" Max said annoyed.

"I'm going." Roxy said as she headed upstairs.

"So Natalie knows?" Max asked.

"All she knows is what I already knew and that's that the baby is either mine or Cristian."

"But what you didn't know before was that Jen's not so sure that this baby is Cris's." Max pointed out.

"Which means I've got to find out now if it's mine." Al said as he grabbed his coat.

"Oh please tell me Jessica did not get to Cris and Jen before they left." Natalie said nervously speaking aloud.

"Don't worry I didn't. So where did you send them off to any way?" Jessica asked annoyed as she came into the living room where Natalie was pacing.

"They had some where's to go."

"Yeah right, I believe that bull just about as much I believe that you are seriously telling Cris because you care about him." Jen said sitting down.

"But I do care about him."

"If you really did then you won't be trying to break him up with the girl he's in love with."

"I'm not trying to break them up. I want him to be happy, I want him to be with the person he loves and if that's Jen then I'm ok with that."

"Then why would you do this?" Jessica said holding the letter.

"Because I think he deserves to know the truth."

"But the problem is it's not the truth, it's just another lie you made up as part of one of your schemes."

"This isn't a scheme Jessica. I would not make this up.  And if had my way I wish I had never heard it but I did."

"Oh really prove it? Not that you can but give it your best shoot." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Why should I you never believe me any way."

"That's because you never tell the truth but you know you could change that all right now by admitting to what you're trying to do."

"I'm not admitting to something I didn't do. You know what I've got to go."

"Got to go and ruin some more lives?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"You know this doesn't even involve you so stay out it!" Natalie screamed.

"I would if you my sister here would stop being such a bitch!" Jessica screamed.

"Jessica!" Vicki said shocked as she came into the living room.

"She's all yours." Natalie said as she headed out the door.

"Mom, you're got to stop her." Jessica said pleading.

"No, I think you and I need to talk." Vicki said seriously.

"So does she always take this long?" Cris asked the receptionist as he waited outside the office.

"Depends on how much she has to ask her." 

"Great, so I may never know if she really pregnant or not." Cris said sarcastically.

"Cristian?" Natalie asked as she came into the waiting room out of breath.

"Natalie, are you ok?" Cristian asked worried.

"I'm fine, where's Jen?" 

"In with the doctor. Why is there something you need to tell her?"

"Um, Cris we need to talk."

"Here, now?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, before we get interrupted again." Natalie said.

"Are you actually going to tell me everything this time?" Cristian asked.

"Yeah, I really am." Natalie said sitting down next to him.

"Ok you want to start with why we had to get out my apartment today?"

"How about we start further back?"

"Sure, as far back as you need to go."

"Good, Cris you know I think of you as a really good friend right?"

"Yes I feel the same way."

"And I wouldn't purposely hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, what's going?"

"I… I cannot say this. Here take the note and call me when you read it. I've got to go." Natalie said getting up.

"Natalie, wait!"

"No Cris it's better this way." She said as she left.

Cris sat down and opened the letter.

"Cristian,

            I know you probably think I have lost my mind and you are probably right but I am doing this for a reason. You need to know everything; I just cannot lie to you anymore. I know you and Jen or happy and you love her and I am not trying to break you up, I would not do that to you. But you deserve to know what's going. It all started when you helped me out with the murder investigation. We were become so close as friends and then you… you kissed me. I did not expect it but I cannot say I did not want it. Cris, I really care about you and if I had it my way, we would be together but I have stopped trying to make life the way I want it. Instead I'm accepting how life is, I'm in love with you and you're in love with Jen and she might be pregnant with your baby. That is life and I do not expect nor do I want you to do anything with this information I said just let me be and move on with your life with out me even as a friend. I hope you and Jen are happy and I hope that baby is yours and not Al's. Ask Jen about that. 

            I love you and goodbye

                        Natalie"

Cristian put the letter back in his pocket and just sat there in crazy.


	9. Can he love someone like me 9

Title: Can he love someone like me 9/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

"What is there to talk about?" Jessica asked Vikki mad.

"Well first I would like to know why you are calling your sister the names you were calling her?" Vicki asked.

"You don't know what she's doing, she's trying to ruin people's lives!"

"Who's lives?"

"Al's, Cris's and Jen's." 

"I'd understand her not getting along with Al but why Cristian and Jen I thought they were friends?"

"So do Cris and Jen but Natalie's not being a friend. She's trying to break them up."

"But why would she do that?"

"Because she loves him or thinks she loves him any ways. And Jen's pregnant and so she's trying to make Cristian think the baby is Al's."

"That just don't sound like something Natalie would do."

"Yes it does, She's just the same Natalie that she was when she first got here."

"I really don't believe that." 

"Of course you don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that now a days Natalie can do no wrong in your eyes. And I guess it looks like I'm doing something wrong though right? I'm attacking my sister for no reason."

"I don't believe that either. I do not think you would attack her for no reason. I think that you do not trust her. Which makes sense, I guess but she is your sister and you need to start trusting her."

"I want to but mom I don't think this is true. I can't be, I know Jen, Al and Cris and I know this can't really be going on."

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Todd asked as Natalie ran past him.

"I'm headed home, why do you care?" Natalie asked not really feeling like getting into a discussion with her Uncle Todd.

"I don't." Todd said as he started to walk and then stopped. "What's wrong?"

"You don't care so why ask?"

"Well from what I hear you really are my niece now and I'm trying to treat you like it."

"I've been your niece for some time now, you didn't care before."

"You weren't this upset before."

"So what if I am upset, shouldn't you be happy? You don't like me remember?" Natalie pointed out.

"True and you don't like me either."

"I know, I remember."

"So I guessing you don't want to tell me what's wrong? That's fine with me so I'm going to live." 

"Wait!" Natalie said.

"What you didn't hear me? I said I'm leaving."

"I know what you said but you asked me what was wrong and I'm going to tell you."

"Why would you?"

"Because you really don't care so you could give me an honest opinion on what's going on that no one else can."

"Fine, but this better not take too long." Todd said sitting down.

"I'll give you the cliff notes version." Natalie said sitting down next to him.

"And what do I get out of this?"

"I'll tell people, like Blair that you're being a good uncle."

"And ?"

"And Blair likes to hear good things about you, she likes them so much that she might even decided to allow some more freedom with your kids."

"Ok then fine, start talking."

Cris was sitting down in the chair still waiting for Jen to come out and still thinking about Natalie. He did not know what to do. Should he write her a letter and tell her that he loved her too? Should he call her and tell her that he read the letter and loves her? Or should he just ignore the letter and stick with Jen after all she is pregnant with my baby unless… could what Natalie said be true? Could the baby that Jen is pregnant with be Al's? Wait that is not possible, Jen would not sleep with Al, she hates him but why would Natalie say it if it was not true? He got up and started pacing. He needed some answers; some advice but he could not leave Jen. He decided he would go for a walk around the hospital. He would be back before Jen ever got out. He started walking down the hall when he ran into Antonio. 

"What's wrong with you? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" Antonio asked worried.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your cell, I ran into Natalie, and she said you were her She said you need to talk. What's going on Cris?" 

"She's right, I do need to talk." Cris said sitting down.

"Ok then talk, I want to know what's going here."

"You may not believe it."

"Yeah well I've heard some weird things and I've believed them, I think I can take what you tell me."

"Ok you asked for it." Cris said as he took out the letter.

"What's this?"

"Just read it and then we'll talk." He said as he handed it to Antonio.

 Jen came out of the doctor's office smiling but that quickly changed when she realized that Cristian was gone. She went up to the receptionist desk. "Do you know where my boyfriend went?"

"Down the hall I think. He seemed upset."

"Why was he upset?" Jen asked.

"Some red-headed girl gave him a note and then she left."

"Natalie, great." Jen said sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." Jen said mad.

"Jen!" Al said running into the office.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" Jen said annoyed.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The fact that you think that baby of yours might be mine."

"Where did you hear that?"

"From Natalie."

"What is she trying to do ruin my life!" Jen screamed.

"Look Jen forgot about Natalie and focus on this: I want an answer now!"  


	10. Can he love someone like me 10

Title: Can he love someone like me 10/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) (oh and I'm having everything with Vicki and Ben already happen. She is back and he is gone…. And Lindsay is back too and the conversation between her and Jen did happen)

"So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing"

"Al, this baby isn't your as I've already told you." Jen said annoyed.

"I don't believe you, I think you're lying." Al said truthfully.

"I'm not lying, this baby can't be yours, I know it can't."

"No, you mean you don't want it to be so you're just believing it. That doesn't make it true."

"Al, don't analyze this, just accept it. Accept that I'm pregnant with Cris' child not yours. I will never be pregnant with your child, you, someone who tried to kill me!"

"I didn't try to kill you."

"You set my house on fire, my room and I almost died in it."

"And you would have if I didn't say save your life."

"You only saved my life because you set the fire and you didn't want to be charged with murder."

"No I saved you because I care about you, just like I care about our child." 

"Stop saying our child, this baby isn't not our child, it's mine."

"You don't know that so stop saying it."

"Yes, Al I do know that."

"Oh really how do you know that?"

"Because… I was pregnant before we slept together."

"Oh really? Then why did you sleep with me?"

"Because I was upset, ok. That's all."

"But the second time?"

"Was a mistake obviously."

"Why because you became pregnant?"

"No because now you won't leave me alone."

"I will as soon as you show me proof that I'm not the father of your child."

"Al!" She screamed and then she grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Al asked worried.

"The doctor told me not to get stressed… I tried to do what she said, I don't want to hurt the baby." Jen said sitting down still holding on to her stomach.

"I… where's the doctor?" He asked the receptionist.

"I'll go get her." She said as she went off.

"Are you ok?" Al asked really worried.

"Al, please just leave." Jen begged.

"But…"

"The doctor's coming I'll be fine, you're just stressing me out ok?"

"Right, I'm so sorry, I'll go." Al said as he started to leave but stopped. "Jen, I hope you're ok and the baby." He said as he left.

The receptionist came running back in. "The doctor… I can't find her."

"It's ok, I'm fine." Jen said getting up.

"But what?"

"I had to get rid of him, that's the only way I knew how." Jen said smiling.

"Is for real?" Antonio asked Cristian shocked.

"I think it is." Cris said really not sure. "I mean the part about her loving me I think is. The Jen thing I'm not sure about."

"Why would Natalie even think that the baby isn't yours?"

"I don't know. I mean she really didn't stay around to answer questions." Cris said sarcastically.

"What I don't understand is if this is true, which I find a little hard to believe why would Jen tell Natalie any way?"

"Again I don't know." 

"I see that. Well have you asked Jen?"

"How do I ask Jen if the baby that she claims is mine is Al's? She'd go nuts."

"Yeah I guess there really isn't an easy way to ask her."

"No there isn't. And if I show her the letter then she's going see that Natalie loves me and then she going to ask me if I love Natalie and I don't know how to answer that truthfully with out hurting her."

"So you do love Natalie?"

"Yes of course."

"So are you going to tell Natalie that you love her?"

"I don't know. I want to I really do but then there's Jen and the baby…"

"And you don't want to leave her?"

"Of course not especially if she's pregnant."

"But do you love her?"

"I've been asking myself the same question and the truth is I don't love her like I used to I'm not sure I even love her at all anymore but I don't know how that happened."

"Then you need to tell her this."

"But she's pregnant."

"Right, so maybe you shouldn't." Antonio said confused.

"That's an interesting story, so how much of it is true?" Todd asked.

"All of it."

"And here I thought you had a boring life."

"Nothing in my life is boring, I'd take boring but I don't seem to get it." 

"Yeah that's one of the curses of being in this family I think."

"Yours isn't a curse, you make your life non-boring. Everything that happens to you, you do yourself."

"Wait just a minute here, that's not really true."

Natalie looked at Todd.

"Ok, so for the most part it is true but we're not supposed to be talking about me, we're talking about you remember?"

"Right, so any advice that I'm actually going to like?"

"I think it's pretty simple Jen is lying, she slept around, you love her guy and she doesn't want to let him go."

"What about him or Al?"

"Al is obsessed and my guess is if he finds out that there is a baby that might be his, he'll take full advantage and Cristian is trapped even if he does love you, he's got a child and he might not leave the baby."

"That's what I thought. So what should I do?"

"Sit back and watch, you can't really do anything except drive Jen so nuts that she ends up telling every one what happened and that would be pretty funny, I might even watch."

"Yeah but she's pregnant, what if I stress her out so much she loses the baby?"

"She's lying so she's putting stress on her self already so if she does lose the baby, you get the guy and you're not to blame."

"But I don't want her to lose her baby!"

"Fine, then she doesn't, I don't really care. So can I go know?" Todd asked annoyed.

"Yeah." She said as Todd got up. "And thanks." She said as he walked off.


	11. Can he love someone like me 11

Title: Can he love someone like me 11/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) 

"Antonio what are you doing here?" Jen asked as she walked up to Cris and Antonio.

Antonio got up quickly. "I was looking for my brother and he told me the good news. Congratulations." Antonio said hugging her.

"Cristian, you know it's bad luck to tell people about the baby in the first trimester." Jen said smiling

"You're only in your first trimester?" Cris asked.

_Is he asking me so he can figure out how much time he has to marry me and how much time he has left with Natalie? Or is he asking me because he cares? No, Jen don't think that he doesn't care about you! He just wanted to find a way to get out of marrying you, which he has to do, because it's the right thing to do._ Jen laughed. "No I'm not, I'm sorry it's just the doctor told me so many things it hard to keep them all straight." 

"Then how far along are you?" Cris asked worried.

"I'm in my second trimester. You know I can't believe I've been carrying our child for over three months and I didn't ever know it." Jen said smiling.

_Yeah while I have been falling in love with someone else._ "Yeah, it seems almost… a little too hard to believe." Cris said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone, Cris call me when you can." Antonio said as he started to leave. "And good luck."

"Thanks bro." Cristian said. _I will defiantly need luck._

"So when would you like to tell everyone except for Natalie and Antonio of course about the baby?" Jen asked trying to get his attention back.

"I don't know, shouldn't we wait?" Cris asked not really wanting to have to deal with his family telling him how he should marry her or her family.

"Why wait? I think everyone in this town needs good news for a change, don't you think?"

"Yeah but Jen maybe this isn't exactly good news that everyone is ready to hear, you know?"

"Who wouldn't want to hear this?" 

"I…" Cris started to say nervously.

"Oh I get it, your mother, our parents they're not going to like that we're not married and having a child right?" 

"Yes, I mean do you really want people to start talking about how wrong it is to conceive a child with out being married?"

"Well we can fix that then, why not just get married?" 

"Isn't that usually something I ask you about not the other way around?"

"Yes but Cris you've pointed out something that I didn't think about people are going to be looking at us like we committed some sort of a sin or something and I'm not sure I can take that. Why should I, you or the baby have to when we can fix it easily just by getting married?" 

"I…" _She wants to get married, we should get married, and it's the right thing to do. But what about Natalie, I love her, I want to marry her. But Jen's right, we should get married. Well we can always just postpone the wedding until we have to get married_. "That's a good idea." Cris said as he looked around. "I really don't have a ring."

Jen smiled. "That's ok, you can give it to me when you can get one." 

"Ok, so…we're going to married in a couple of months." Cris said as he started to walk away.

Jen stopped. "No, we're going to get married now!" 

"What?" Cris asked shocked.

Natalie walked into her house and closed the door. _Maybe Todd had the right idea, I drive her crazy. Could I really do that to someone who is pregnant? What if she really does lose the baby? It will be because of me. But did I really have any other choice? _Natalie walked into the living room.

"There you are. Are you ok? Do you want to talk?" Vikki asked getting up.

"Oh you're back." Jessica said sadly.

"It's good to see you to Jessica." Natalie said sarcastically. "And mom I don't need to talk, I found someone to talk to." 

"Who did you talk to?" Jessica asked.

"Todd." Natalie said as she sat down.

"My brother Todd?" Vikki asked shocked.

"Yeah we talked for a long time actually he helped me." 

Jessica started to laugh. "Of course one insane person can always find another insane person to talk to."

"Jessica!" Vikki screamed.

"Well it's true, Todd is a crazy. You've ever said it." Natalie said.

"See she even agrees with me." Jessica said.

"Did Todd give you any advice?" Vikki asked worried.

 "Yeah he did." 

"Oh do it please do it because Todd's always right you know." Jessica said sarcastically.

"If you really meant that I still won't care." Natalie said mad.

"Are you going to actually use it?" Vikki asked.

"I don't know yet I'm trying to decide that." 

"You're kidding me, right. That is insane, Todd is insane. And I know you that so why would you do what he tells you to?" Jessica asked shocked.

"Because he's the only person who hasn't judged me or told me I'm being selfish.  He is the only who has believed me. He is the only person I had to talk to who I actually thought that I was not a horrible person for what was going on. He's the only person who would hear the truth." Natalie said looking at Jessica.

"Natalie, I didn't mean to…" Jessica started to say.

"No, look I've got to go call Jen, we need to talk." Natalie said as she left.

"Maybe I was wrong." Jessica said.

"Maybe you should go find out what's really going on before you talk to her." Vikki suggested.

"Hey Jen, it's Natalie. I do not know where you and Cris are right now but can you call me back when you get home. I… I really just want to see you." Natalie said nervously. "I hope everything's all right." Natalie said as she hung up the phone.

"Why did you just call Jen?" Rex asked from her door way.

"Do you always like to eavesdrop?" Natalie asked as he came in.

"No, but when my sisters are screaming at each other and neither one of them will tell me what's going, I do the only thing I know how to do and that's eavesdrop." 

"I would say Roxy taught you well but…" Natalie started to say

"She didn't teach me anything that much I'm glad about. Aunt Corrine did the right thing with getting me out of there before she did." Natalie looked away. "But that's not why I came in here. I want to see if you're ok."

"I'm fine, really. I got some really good advice and I'm going to use it."

"From who?" 

"My Uncle Todd." 

"Is that the one that Jessica and you always refer to as crazy?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't think you even liked him."

"I don't."

"Then why would you even talk to him?"

"Because… really Rex I don't know why I did. He was there I guess."

"Did he help you?"

"Yeah he shockingly did."

"What did he tell you to do?"

"To talk to Jen which I did, I just called her cell phone."

"Talk to Jen? You do not like her either. What is this talk to people you don't like day or something?"

"It must be I'm talking to you aren't I?" Natalie asked smiling.

"Ok that's not even funny." 

"I'm sorry. I really am. I've just… I know that his idea will work, I don't know how I know but I do."

"Really?"

"Yes really, so stop worrying Rex. I'll be fine." 


	12. Can he love someone like me 12

Title: Can he love someone like me 12/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated) 

"Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me"

Jen was sitting on a bench out side the chapel, waiting for Cristian to return, when her phone started beeping.  

"Miss Rappaport?" The judge asked as he came out.

"Yes, that's me. Is there something wrong?"

"Where's your fiancée?" He asked.

Her phone beeped. 

"He went to the store to get me a real engagement ring." Jen said smiling. "That's ok right?"

"Yes, that's fine, we can wait." He said sitting down next to her. "Is this really what you want? A quickie wedding without anyone you know here?"

The phone beeped again.

"Not really but it's what we're going to do. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No it's just your fiancée seems a little..."

"Little shocked?"

The phone beeped.

"Yeah."

"Well I just told him I was pregnant and then this. He's happy, he really is. I know he is."

The phone begged one more time.

"It seems like you're trying to convince your self not me." He looked at her purse. "You might want to listen to your message."

"I'm sorry about that." Jen said as she picked up the phone and listened to the message.

The judge watched her, as her faced turned sourer.

"I've got to call someone really quick." Jen said.

"It's ok." He said as she started to call Natalie.

"Hello?" Natalie asked as she picked up the phone.

"It's Jen, you called?"

"Yeah I was wondering where you were."

"I'm at a chapel, Cris and I are waiting to get married."

_What? Getting married? He can't marry her, I love him! Wait think Natalie. What could you do that would drive her nuts?_ "Jen that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

"Really? You are?" Jen asked shocked.

"Of course I am. Oh Jen do you have a maid of honor yet?"

"What? Why?"

"Well since I'm your best friend and all, I just well I'd kill myself if I missed it. And I mean come on no one should get married with out a maid of honor, right?"

"I guess not…"

"Well then great, just give me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Sure…" Jen said as she started to tell her the address.

The judge could tell something was wrong. 

When Jen got off the phone, she looked really upset.

"Are you ok?"

"Well I now have a maid of honor."

"Why is that upsetting you?"

"Because my fiancée is in love with her and she's in love with him." Jen said as she started to cry.

Cris started to walk out of the jeweler's when he noticed a flower shop next door. She'll need a bouquet, I guess. He thought as he went inside. "I'd like a dozen light pink roses." He said and then his mind went to Natalie. I never wrote her back, I need to do something. "Um… can you add one red rose please."

"Sure thing." He said as he took out one single red rose. "Here you go." He said as he handed them all to Cristian.

"Thanks a lot." Cristian said as he paid. "Wait can I borrow your paper and pen for a second?"

"Sure here." He said as he handed them to Cris.

Cris took the pen and started writing Natalie a note.  

Natalie grabbed her jack and her bag and started to head out the door but she ran into Seth. "Sorry." She said quickly.

"No I'm glad I caught. I've got something for you." He said as he handed her a red rose and a note.

"Seth…"

"It's not from me. I ran into Cristian on my way here and he told me to give it to you." Seth said. 

"Thanks." Natalie said as she started to open the letter. 

"Natalie,

            No I don't think you've lost your mind, I think I have because I seem to have fallen in love with one of my best friends, I seem to have fallen in love with you. I am glad you told me how you feel because I was beginning to think that it was all one sided and that you just thought of me as a friend. You said you will not lie to me anymore, I am glad to hear that because I will never lie to you any more either. First Jen and me are not happy and I do not love her at least not like I love you.  I do not think you are trying to break us up, I'm trying to break us up. I cannot stay with her when I love you.  I started loving you during the murder investigation too and I did not want our kiss to end either, I still want to kiss you like that, I think about it all the time. Natalie, I care about you too and if life was my way we would be together always. I know you want to accept how life is but do not. I am trying not to.  But I guess I have to Jen is pregnant with my baby and she is waiting to get married. I am waiting for something to happen for us not get married. But I guess nothing will happen so I guess this is 

I love you and goodbye

                        Cristian"


	13. Can he love someone like me 13

Title: Can he love someone like me 13/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated)

"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"

"Not if I have a say in it." Natalie said as she put the letter down and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Al asked as he answered his cell phone.

 "Al, it's Natalie."

"What do you want?" He asked annoyed.

"I need your help." 

"Why would I help you?" 

"Because I have a way to prove that the baby is yours." 

"Really and how could you do that?" Al asked suspicious

"With your help. Look I need you to meet my brother some where's ok?"

"Where and why?"

"The hospital in ten minutes because he's going to help me and you prove that Jen is lying."

"Why do you care what Jen is doing?"

"Can't tell you that. Just meet Rex in ten minutes at the hospital." 

"Why am I not meeting you at the hospital?"

"Because I have a wedding to go to." Natalie said as she hung up the phone.

"Who am I meeting at the hospital in ten minutes?" Rex asked from behind her.

"Al Holden."

"Why?"

"Because I think you may just be the only person who can charm Jen's paper out of that idiotic secretary of Jen's doctor."

"So I'm doing something illegal?"

"Do you really care if it's illegal?"  
"Not really I'm just making sure that I'm clear on everything." Rex said smiling. "This should be fun."

"Glad to know you're going to have fun." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Are you going to be ok?" the judge asked as Jen stopped crying.

"I guess I have to be, right? I mean what bride cries like this on her wedding day?" Jen said sarcastically.

"The ones that aren't sure about getting married."

"But I am sure, I have to marry Cristian. It's the only think I have left in my life."

"What about your baby?"

"My baby right… How else do you think I could get him to marry me?"

"You do realize that if this marriage doesn't happen then… you're going to still have to raise the baby right?"

"It'll work, I mean it's a baby how hard can it be to raise?"

"Right, let me guess you just thought of the baby as a way to get married and not as a life that you've created and that you will have to take care of?"

"No, I've thought about the baby like that…" Jen said nervously.

"Do you even know what you'd do if you didn't marry Cristian?"

"I'm not thinking about that, I can't think about that." Jen said getting up.

"Why?"

"Because I've… I just couldn't take it. I've lost too much already, I can't lose him."

"Haven't you already?" He asked.

"Jen, what's going on?" Cristian asked as he came up.

"Nothing, I was just talking to the judge, what are these?" She asked looked at the light pink roses.

"I thought I'd pick up a bouquet for you." He said giving them to her.

"Thank you." She said smelling them. "That means a lot."

"And I got you this." He said opening the ring and getting down on one knee.  "I know this might be a little late but Jen Rappaport will you marry me?"

"I… of course I'll marry you." She said smiling as he got up.

"Good." He said taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger. "This is the one you wanted right?"

"It's perfect."  Jen said.

"So how's the wedding coming?" Natalie asked coming around the corner.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Cristian asked.

"What Jen didn't tell you? I'm her maid of honor."  Natalie said smiling. "Like I was going to miss this for anything."

"You forgot to mention this." He said to Jen.

"You didn't give me the chance." Jen said back.

"Al?" Rex asked coming up to the hospital entrance.

"You're late." Rex said.

"Sorry I had to change." Rex said.

"Change for what? I still don't know what's going." Al said.

"Well just watch ok, this shouldn't take too long." Rex said as Al followed him into the hospital.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"What's your hurry?"

"Well I don't trust your sister and I don't even know you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to know if I'm a father or not."

"Then stay around the corner and make sure no one comes in here." Rex said as he started to head up to Marcie's desk. "Excuse me are you Marcie?"

Marcie looked up quickly and then just kind of stared at Rex.

"Did you hear me? I asked if you were Marcie." Rex repeated.

"Ye… ah I'm Marcie. You're… Rex Balsom right? Natalie and Jessica's brother?"

"Right that's me and you're Marcie, you go to school with me right?"

"Right, how did you know who I was?"

"Because… I know this is going to sound corny but I… kind of, I've been watching you." Rex said acting shy.

"Why?"

"Because, I… and don't laugh but I kind of like you." Rex said.

Al started laughing. 

"You like me? Really?" Marcie asked shocked.

"Yes I really like you. Why is that so hard to believe? I mean you like me too right? Oh please say you do." Rex said acting like he cared.

"I guess, I do. But you're a little out of my league."

"Who cares? I don't."

"You don't?"

"No, look I've been trying to get up the courage to come up to you ask you out on a date for months and now that I'm here well I just hope you'd say…"

"Yes!" Marcie said happily. "Yes I'll go out with you, just name the place and time."

Rex was finding it hard not to laugh. "How about now?"

"But I'm working…" Marcie said nervously.

"But I'm not working now but I will be in a little while so can't you just take a little break?  For me?" Rex faked beg.

"I guess… but a short one ok?"

"Defiantly." Rex said as Marcie got up and followed him down the hall. As the passed Al, he whispered to Al. "Get her file before I get back."

"Got it." Al said and waited for them to walk off. Then he walked over to Marcie's desk and started to look for Jen's file. He found it and opened it. As he was starting to read it, he heard footsteps and he started to leave.


	14. Can he love some like me 14

Title: Can he love someone like me 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated)

"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath  
Innocent and sweet"

"Jen you look really beautiful." Natalie said as Jen put on some make up.

"Thanks I think." Jen said shocked by how nice she was being to her. "You know I can't thank you enough for bringing me a dress."

"No problem, I'm just glad it fit."

"Yeah, it's like I was meant to wear it." 

"Well you are, I mean you and Cristian are meant to be together. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do." Jen said still confused.

"Is that the ring he gave you?" Natalie asked looking at her hand. "It's just gorgeous."

"Yeah, I picked it out."

"Oh… you sure you don't want your family here? You know your mother, father or your brother?"  

"I do but I also want to marry him right now and if I wait something could go wrong you know?"

"Sure I guess. I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if Cris is ready yet. Why don't you look in my bag I have something other stuff for you. You know the something borrowed, blue…" Natalie started to say as she left.

"She really went all out didn't she?" Jen said sarcastically as she started looking in Natalie's bag. She took out an old looking necklace and a blue bracelet. "She thought of everything, something borrowed, blue, old and new." Jen said shocked as she put on the necklace and the bracelet. She noticed there was a note in the bag and took it out.   

"I still can't believe I'm out with Rex Balsom." Marcie said smiling.

"Well believe it you are." Rex said through his teeth trying to keep smiling.

"So when did you start liking me?" Marcie asked.

"The first time I met you."

"When was that?" 

"Oh…" Rex's phone rang. "Excuse me." He said as he answered it. "Rex."

"Rex, it's Al."

"Jess? Calm down, tell me what's wrong." Rex said.

"Jess? This is Al not Jess. Look I got the folder, you need to come and tell me what I'm supposed to do now." Al said confused.

"Ok, Jess I understand… let me see if I can… Jess please stop crying…" Rex begged.

"Right, you're crazy man." Al said.

"Is Jessica all right?" Marcie asked worried.

"I don't think so." Rex said asking worried.

"Then go to her." Marcie said.

"But what about?"

"It's ok, I'll wait. Just got be with your sister she needs you more than I do." 

"You're so sweet." Rex said as he got up. 

"I hope she's ok."

"She will be, I know she will." Rex said as he walked off. "Where are you?" Rex asked when he was far enough from Marcie.

"I'm waiting out in the parking lot."

"Ok, well go this address…" Rex started to tell him the address of the chapel. 

"What do I do when I get there?" Al asked.

"Walk in and wave that folder in your hand and claim you know everything."

"But I don't, nothing in this file proves I'm the father."

"But nothing in the file doesn't prove you're the father either."

"Cristian, you almost ready?" Natalie asked as she came in to the room where he was waiting.

"Natalie, what are you doing here?" Cristian asked shocked.

"Making sure the groom was almost ready for the bride of course."

"Oh right, it's what the maid of honor does."

"Yeah and I'm making sure that I do everything I'm supposed to." 

"I don't think you can actually do everything you're supposed to."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're not supposed to be in love with the groom."

"Oh yeah that minor detail." Natalie said sarcastically.

"Minor detail? I think it's a pretty big detail especially since the groom is also in love with you." Cristian said getting closer to her.

"Yeah well as long as you don't tell I won't tell." Natalie said smiling.

"You don't have to worry about that." Cristian said as he put his hands in hers.

"You know you're marrying someone else today right?" Natalie asked shocked by his actions.

"Yep." Cristian said as he started kissing her neck.

"You do know I'm her maid of honor and technically her best friend too, right?" Natalie said trying not to lose it.

"Yep." Cristian said as he started to kiss her on the lips.

"Cris…" She started to say but he kissed her first. She didn't pull away, she loved the feeling of his lips on hers. She loved the feeling of having someone really love her for who she really was. But he was marrying Jen and this shouldn't be happening. Natalie thought as she pushed him away. "Cristian, you're getting married to someone else and I… have to go check on the bride." Natalie said running out of the room.

Jessica ran into Break Bar. She was trying to find Natalie and not having much luck at all. She ran up to the bar where Seth was working. "Seth, have you seen my sister?" Jessica asked worried.

"Not since she was at your house." Seth said. "What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to find her. Do you now where she went?"

"Probably to find Cristian."

"Why would she be looking for Cristian?"

"Well it seems that Cristian really loves her."

"How do you know this?"

"Because he asked me to make a little bit of a delivery to her."

"What was it?"

"A note and a rose."

"So I was wrong." Jessica said.

"Wrong about what?" Seth asked

"Nothing, do you know Cristian is?" Jessica asked.

"Probably still at the chapel." Rex asked as he came up.

"Why would he be at the chapel?"

"He's planning on marrying Jen." Rex said.

"But what about Natalie?" Seth asked.

"She's the maid of honor." Rex said.


	15. Can he love someone like me 15

Title: Can he love someone like me 15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated)

"Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I don't envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one "

Jen started reading the note aloud. 

"Love isn't something 

I'd ever thought I'd received

Or that I thought I deserved to receive

But when I look your eyes

I see the love

I don't deserve

The love I always wanted

You've always been there for me even when…"

"What are you doing?" Natalie asked shocked to hear Jen reading her poem.

"I found this in your bag." 

_I must have accidentally grabbed it. _Natalie thought. "Jen, I can explain…" She started to say worried.

"You don't have to. I know exactly what's going on." Jen said happily.

"You do?" Natalie asked her voice almost cracking.

"Yeah you knew how I'd be too nervous to write my own vows so you wrote me some. You're so great!" Jen said hugging her. 

"Wait Jen…"

"What? Am I wrong? Because If I'm wrong then… then who is this about?"

_Great now what am I supposed to do? And where is Al and Rex!_ "Um… Jen… it's just…" _Come on Natalie say it. Say this is about Cristian and me who I love and who loves me! And what break her heart on her wedding day? Or cause her to have a miscarriage?_ She responded back to herself.

Jen smiled. _Look at her. She's losing it! Just like I hoped she would._ "Natalie, are you ok?" Jen asked acting concerned.

"I'm fine. Jen what I was trying to say was…."

"I'm sorry but I don't have that much time I just…. Natalie everything you did… it means so much." Jen said as she started to fake cry. "I've never had a friend like you, someone who cared this much." Jen laughed. "And look at me, I'm so emotional that I've ruined my make up."

"I'll fix it." Natalie said as she went to get the makeup.

"So you're ok with me using these?"

"Yeah of course, I am." Natalie said lying.

_Cristian sat down on the floor and started to think. He was about to be married to Jen. Jen who he didn't love. Jen who was pregnant with his child. So he had to marry her; it was the right thing to do. He knew that but he still loved Natalie. He couldn't get her out his head. _When he heard the door open, he jumped. "Natalie?" He asked.

"Not it's Jessica."

"Oh, wait what are you doing here?"

"What you thought I'd miss one of my best friends weddings?" Jessica asked sitting down next to him.

"But how did you know?"

"Seth."

"Of course, I should of known he'd tell somebody."

"Not just somebody he told me." Jessica said smiling. "So how are doing?"

"I'm about to get married, I just found out my girlfriend is pregnant and I'm in love with her maid of honor so how do you think I'm doing?" Cristian asked sarcastically.

"Wait Jen's pregnant? And Natalie is her maid of honor?" Jen asked shocked.

"Yes and yes."

"This has been quite a day for you hasn't it?"

"It's been quite a day for Natalie too. She probably needs you right now."

"Probably not, not after everything, that I've done."

"What did you do?"

"I called her some horrible things when I found the letter to you. I thought she was purposely trying to tear you both apart."

"Oh, well she's not."

"Yeah I know that now but… wait why are you marrying Jen if you're in love with Natalie?"

"Because she's pregnant."

"But you don't love her." Jen pointed out.

"True but that's my child she's carrying and I can't desert her."

"But you can still not marry her and not desert her at the same time."

"But she'd be heart broken."

"It's better than being in a love less marriage."

"I don't know, Jess. I don't want to hurt but then again I don't want to hurt Natalie."

"You really love her don't you?"

"With every inch of my body and what's great is she loves me too but there's Jen…"

Jessica got up. "I'm going to go look for my twin and you need to decided what's more important to you: Jen or Natalie, love or a loveless marriage." Jessica said as she left leaving Cristian to think about her words. 

Jessica walked up to the bridal door and was about to knock when her cell phone went off. She picked it up quickly. "Hello?"

"Have you talked to Natty any time recently?" Rex asked.

"It's nice to talk to you to, Rex." Jessica said sarcastically.

"It's nice to talk to you too, Jessie." Rex said back.

"Good, now no I haven't talked to Natalie, I was about to though when you called."

"So you're at the chapel?"

"How did you know about the wedding and I didn't!" Jessica said mad.

"Natalie told me so I could help Al."

"Help Al do what?" Jessica asked curious.

"Can't tell you that, I just need you and Natalie to make sure that they don't get married before Al gets there."

"Why?"

"Because he… let's just say he needs to be there." Rex said smiling.

"And how am I supposed to make sure that it doesn't happen?"

"I don't know but I think you and Natalie can think of something."

The bridal door opened. "Thanks Natalie, now all we need to do is to get Cristian out here and we'll be ready." Jen said as she came out.

"I got to go and get Al here now." Jessica said as she hung up her phone.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah what are you doing here and who were you talking to?" Jen asked curious.


	16. Can he love someone like me 16

Title: Can he love someone like me 16/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated)

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way"

"She's here to see us get married, Jen." Cristian said as he came out of the room he was in.

"I thought we weren't going to have anyone at the wedding." Jen said as she walked over to him.

"But she's one of my best friends. I really wanted her here. I mean that's ok with you right?" Cristian asked.

_No, it's not ok. I already have her twin here, why do I need her here too?_ "That's fine, I just didn't know she was going to be here that's all." Jen said lying as she smiled at Jessica. "By the way Jessica, who were you talking to?" 

"Our brother, Joey. He calls every once and a while to check up on me, you know." Jessica said lying.

"We have a brother named Joey?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, a half brother, you've never met him before he left with our dad and went to Paris." Jessica explained.

"Interesting but I think we're taking away from the matter at hand: Cristian and Jen's wedding." Natalie said smiling at Jen.

"Right, um… first I need to talk to Natalie, we'll be right back." Jessica said as she dragged Natalie off.

"Ok what's going on with those two?" Jen asked Cris.

"I have no clue, but we should let them talk." Cristian said.

"Jessica let go of me!" Natalie screamed as she took her arm back. 

"Sorry, we just… we need to talk." Jessica said seriously.

"About what? Did you think of some other horrible things to call me?" Natalie asked sarcastically.

"No, I actually came here to apologize." 

"Really? About what?" Natalie asked not believing her.

"About calling you a bitch and saying that you were trying to tear apart Cris and Jen. I now know that's not true. Cris told me he loved you."

"Really? Well that's amazing."

"What?"

"That you'd believe Cris before you'd believe your own twin sister."

"Oh come on Natalie, give me a break. It's not like you're known for truthful and we just recently found out we're sisters."

"I know, I just wait if you know about Cris and I then why are you here?"

"Because I wanted to talk to Cris and you. Then somehow I got involved in stopping the wedding."

"Wait, you're here to stop it?"

"Well Rex called me and asked me to keep them from actually getting married till Al gets here. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yeah I kind of set that up."

"So you are trying to tear them apart!"

"There is already a tear, I'm just making it bigger with your help of course."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to help you and Al but I am."

"So are we ready to start?" The judge asked as he came out.

"Yes." Jen said smiling.

"Ok then everyone get in your places." The judge said as he led Cristian to the front of the church.

"Are you ready for this?" Jessica whispered to Cris.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said nervously.

Jessica sat down and turned to the back of the chapel to see Natalie walk down the aisle.

When Natalie got to the front she motioned for Jen to start coming. Here comes the bride started to play and Natalie started to feel sick to her stomach. _You can do this, Natalie, be strong._ She told her self.

As Cristian watched Jen walk down the aisle, he couldn't help but imagine that it was really Natalie and not Jen. This caused him to think he was making the biggest mistake of his life.

As Jen walked down the aisle she started to think over everything that had happened to her in the last few days. He boyfriend fell in love with someone else, she slept with someone else and became pregnant with their child. She convinced Cristian he was the father and to marry her. She had turned to her mother. But she didn't mind. She was going to get the one thing she always wanted, Cristina Vega.


	17. Can he love someone like me 17 last chap...

Title: Can he love someone like me 17/17

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to One Life to Live except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok this is my first One Life to Live story so please all comments would be useful (by the way the new name for this story only on fanfiction.net is now can he love someone like me because all titles on fanfiction.net have to be G rated)

"So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing"

When Jen got to the where Cristian was, the music stopped.  Jen looked over at Cristian and smiled. "Can you believe we're about to marry each other? And we're going to have a baby. I'm so happy. Aren't you?" She whispered.

"Of course, I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be." Cristian said lying.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join in holy matrimony Jennifer Rappaport and Cristian Vega. If there is anyone present who knows a reason why these two shouldn't be joined speak now or forever hold your peace." 

Cristian looked over at Natalie. He could tell that she wanted to say something. That she wanted to protest the wedding. He even wanted to protest, to confess to Jen everything that had happened, that he had fallen in love with Natalie and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

Natalie could feel Cristian's eyes on her so she turned away. She knew if she looked at him that she'd tell the judge everything. She tell him that she was in love with the groom, that he loved her and that the bride was lying she wasn't even pregnant with Cristian's child.

Jen could see what was going on but she knew that Natalie wouldn't say anything and risk ruining my wedding and having my baby be fatherless. Natalie could never do that, Jen knew that. No matter what Jen thought of Natalie she knew she honored family above  everything because she never really had one.

"I think you can move on. There doesn't seem to be anyone here who can find a reason." Cristian said sadly.

"Ok then we'll go on to the vows." He turned to Cristian. "Cristian do you take Jennifer to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Cristian knew what he had to do but he wasn't sure if he could. He knew once he said those two words, he'd lose Natalie forever but at least his child would have a father and that's what was really important here. "I do."

Jen smiled. 

Next the judge turned to Jen. "Jennifer do you take Cristian to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I…." Jen started to say.

"Stop this wedding!" Al said running in holding the folder in the air.

"Thank God!" Natalie said happily.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Cristian asked shocked.

"I came here to stop you from marrying Jen." Al said.

"Of course, I should of known this was going to happen. Al you can't do this." Jen said mad.

"You sure about that Jen?" Al asked smiling. "You see this little folder proves that I can."

Jen looked at the folder and recognized instantly what it was.

"Al, what could this folder possibly mean?" Cristian asked confused and mad.

"Jen knows what it means, don't you?" Al asked her.

"How did you…" Jen started to nervously

"With a little help from a friend. I mean did you really think you could hide my own baby from me?" Al asked mad.

"Your baby? It's our baby, is it not Jen?" Cristian asked.

"You were never supposed to find out." Jen said truthfully.

"Well I did. Do you really hate me so much that you'd keep my own child from me?" Al asked furious.

"Well if you want me to be truthful then yes I do." Jen said mad. "I hate you because you're so obsessed with me and that do horrible things like destroy the greatest moment of my life!" Jen screamed. "I was going to marry Cristian like I've always wanted to but no you had to ruin it! You always ruin everything!"

"Stop it Jen! Just stop it!" Cristian screamed.  "Stop blaming Al for something that is entirely your fault."

"What? How's is this my fault?" Jen asked shocked.

"You slept with Al, you became pregnant with his child and then you lied to me and told me the baby was mine. You looked me in the eye and lied to me. How could you do that Jen?" Cristian asked mad.

"Don't act like the victim here Cristian because you're not. You've been lying to me too. You've been seeing Natalie behind my back."

"You knew?" Cristian asked shocked.

"Of course I knew I'm not stupid! This girl who claims to be my friend has been dating you behind my back!" Jen said mad as she grabbed Natalie's arm. "You've been seeing this little slut!"

"Get your hands off of me, Jen before I make you!" Natalie said mad. 

"Why should I? You deserve what ever comes to you!" Jen said as she slapped her.

"You know if you weren't pregnant then I'd make you pay for that." Natalie said mad. 

Cristian walked in between them. "Jen, stop it. Just… Just leave. There's no reason for you to be here anymore and don't even want to look at you anymore."

"But Cristian…." Jen started to say.

"No, just leave with Al, the father of your baby." Cristian said as he turned to Natalie. "You ok?"

Jen walked over to Al. "So you want to go some where's in talk?"

"No I actually just wanted to tell you this folder that I have actually doesn't prove that I'm the father but you just did." Al said smiling.

"What?" Jen asked shocked.

"Yes, aren't you glad to know you ruined this all by yourself?"

"I hate you!" Jen said furious as she started to leave.

Al laughed. "Raising this baby together will be tons of fun." He said as he left.

"I'm going to go home. But I want to make sure you're ok." Jessica said to Natalie.

"I'm fine, I guess. I'm just worried about Cris, you know?" 

"He hasn't called?"

"No, and I don't know if he ever will." Natalie said worried.

"He will, he's talking to Antonio right now and when he's done he will call you I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Fine as long as you start to put a lot more faith in the love that you and Cristian share."

"Faith isn't something I've ever had a lot of."

"Well maybe its something that you need to work to get more of. It'll make your life a lot easier."

"But how do I get it?"

"It's in your heart, I know it is just try to find it."

"You're always the smart one." Natalie said smiling.

"I'm not really that smart I just repeat whatever Mom tells me."

"Oh really? So that's your big secret?"

"Yeah but don't ell anyone let's just make it a secret between twins."

"Sure and thanks Jess for being here."

"You're welcome. I just wish I had believed you from the beginning."

"Maybe you need to find a little more faith in us."

"I'll work on it." Jessica said laughing as she left.

"You feeling any better?" Antonio asked as he came back in the kitchen.

Cristian was looking out the window and didn't answer him.

"Cristian? Hello? Cristian?" Antonio asked he walked in front of him.

"Antonio! When did you get back in?" Cristian asked shocked.

"A little while ago. Where were you just now?"

"No where's really."

"Were you alone?"

"Natalie was there."

"And where's Natalie now?"

"With Jessica probably waiting for me."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I just lost my fiancée."

"Who you weren't in love with, who lied to you and cheated on you."

"I know that!"

"Then why aren't you with Natalie? She hasn't done anything but be there for you?"

"That's a good question." 

"Are you planning on making that phone ringing?" Todd asked as he passed Natalie in the park.

"Yeah but it still won't ring."

"Yeah people usually have to call to make them ring. So who are you waiting to call you? Cristian?"

"You don't care and I know that so don't waste me time here ok." Natalie said annoyed.

"Hey if I didn't want to talk to you I wouldn't be here would I?"

"True but I thought talking to me was a waste of time?"

"Maybe not as much. You don't seem to lecture me as much as your sister and everyone else. And that's kind of a nice change."

"That's a first."

"What is?"

"You telling me something nice and someone choosing me over Jessica."

"Well I won't make a habit out of it, don't worry."

"Good because I can't really think of anything nice to say about you."

"Good because I really won't be believe you. So are you going to answer my question about Cristian?"

"What question about me?" Cristian asked walking up.

"Cristian!" Natalie said happily as she jumped up and hugged him. 

Cristian was so happy to have her in his arms again that he kissed her passionately but then realized Todd was still there. "What's going on here?" Cristian asked confused.

"Nothing, I'm going to leave." Todd said getting up.

"Wait." Natalie said.

"What now?" Todd asked turning around.

"I just wanted to say thank you for advice and everything."

"It was nothing. I'm just glad to see it worked." Todd said as he looked at Cristian and her holding hands.

"Me too bye Uncle Todd." Natalie said as he walked off.

"He gave you advice? What advice?" Cristian asked still confused.

"Nothing that really matters all I care about is being here with you." 

"I'm glad to be here with you, I'm just sorry it took so long."

"I don't care just as long as I know you're never going to leave me again. That will be together for ever."

"We will I promise. Actually I have something from you." Cristian said reaching in his pocket.

"Cris if you're going to propose then don't, I mean it's too soon." Natalie said worried.

"I'm not going to, not yet don't worry I just…" Cristian took out an old looking ring. "I just wanted to give you this so you always know that I will keep my promise to you and no matter what I want I do want to be with you and I will always love you." He said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

The End


End file.
